Fate Unknown- Book 2- Realize
by ShastamaeFirepool
Summary: It's been four moons since the sisters returned to ThunderClan but not all is well. The sickness is spreading and a strange StarClan warrior sends dreams of warning. "The Young must travel to find a home. To save now five from the land of bones." Now with another prophecy and the knowledge of a soon arriving clan the sisters must make a decision.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to book 2 of the Fate Unknown series! The first book was Suddenly, this book is Realize. Ah book two, where chapters are longer and have titles, where the writing is better, and most importantly where the story continues! Thanks for all your support on Suddenly and I hope you like the book. After the prologue there will be updated allegiances. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Warriors. The idea is amazing and I couldn't have done better. **

**Enjoy!**

Prologue-

"I don't like this." A gray-blue she cat meows "I despise the entire idea. Your going to give them a fake prophecy just to get them to do what you want?"

"It must be done." A tom replies, hidden by shadow"There is no other way to get them to leave."

"You realize that it won't only be the sisters don't you?" The she cat asks

"Those toms would follow them to the end of the world if necessary."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for."

"Anything could happen! They will be beyond our help. What about the real prophecies that they need to fulfill?" She stands in anger

"Oh this will only help them along Bluestar. Can't you see that?" He smiles

**Alright Allegiances- **

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN-

LEADER-

BRAMBLESTAR- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY-

SQUIRRELFLIGHT- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Swirlpaw

MEDICINE CAT-

JAYFEATHER- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice- Nightpaw

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

BRACKENFUR- golden brown tabby tom

CLOUDTAIL- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART- white she-cat with ginger patches

SORRELTAIL- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

CROWFEATHER- dark gray tom, former WindClan warrior

LEAFPOOL- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

SPIDERLEG- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

BIRCHFALL- light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING- white she-cat with green eyes

BERRYNOSE- cream-colored tom

MOUSEWHISKER- gray-and-white Tom

LIONBLAZE- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Willowpaw

CINDERHEART- dappled, fluffy, smoky gray tabby she-cat with round, dark blue eyes, and a long tail

Apprentice- Pepperpaw

FOXLEAP- fluffy reddish tabby tom with green eyes

IVYPOOL- small, slender silver-and-white tabby she-cat with white paws, a striped, silver tail, and dark blue eyes.

MATE- Foxleap

BLOSSOMFALL- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

MATE-TOADSTEP- black-and-white tom

TOADSTEP- black-and-white tom

BRIARLIGHT- dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in hind legs

BUMBLESTRIPE- very pale gray tom with black stripes and green eyes

Apprentice- Glitterpaw

CHERRYFOOT- ginger she-cat

LILYSTREAM-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

SEEDTAIL- very pale ginger she-cat

AMBERLIGHT- pale gray she-cat with white patches

APPRENTICES (more than six moons, in training to become warriors)

Nightpaw- grey she cat with black paws ears tail tip and dash on her chest. Green eyes

12 moons

Swirlpaw- light ginger she cat with strange brown tabby markings and dark blue eyes

12 moons

Glitterpaw- white she cat with a shimmery pelt, and black paws ears and tail tip bright blue eyes

12 moons

Willowpaw- thick pelted blue/grey she cat with a thick tail grey paws and blue eyes

12 moons

Pepperpaw- thin agile tan she cat with brown spots, and long tail, Dark brown paws ears and tail tip and green eyes.

12 moons

Mallowpaw- Brown and white Tortoiseshell she cat

7 moons

Swiftpaw- black and white Tom

7 moons

Sootpaw- dark grey Tom

7 moons

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

DAISY- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Dovewing- fluffy, pale smoky gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes.

Mate- Bumblestripe

Kits-

Rainkit- fluffy light grey she cat with a few tabby stripes on her back and legs, blue eyes

Smokekit- dark grey Tom with bright blue eyes black paws and a black tipped tail

Lilykit- tiny black she cat with silver streaks and green eyes

Hollykit- black she cat with dark green eyes and a few grey streaks on her tail

Leafkit- light brown she cat with gray paws and ears and blue eyes

ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)

GRAYSTRIPE- long-haired gray tom

SANDSTORM- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

DUSTPELT- dark brown tabby tom

PURDY- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

THORNCLAW- golden brown tabby tom retired early because of sight loss

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

ROWANSTAR- ginger tom

APPRENTICE- BLACKPAW- black she-cat

DEPUTY-

TAWNYPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

LITTLECLOUD- very small tabby tom

APPRENTICE: BERRYPAW- ginger-and-black she-cat

WARRIORS

OAKFUR- small brown Tom

APPLEFUR- mottled brown she-cat

CROWFROST- black-and-white tom

OLIVENOSE- tortoiseshell she-cat

OWLCLAW- light brown tabby tom

SHREWFOOT- gray she-cat with black feet

SCORCHFUR- dark gray tom

TIGERHEART- dark brown tabby Tom

DAWNPELT- cream-furred she-cat;

MATE- SPARROWCLAW

SPARROWCLAW- brown tabby tom

DEWFROST- gray she-cat

STORMCLAW- young dark grey Tom

APPRENTICES

BLACKPAW- black she-cat

13 moons

BERRYPAW- ginger-and-black she-cat

13 moons

PINEPAW- light brown Tom with

7 moons

FERNPAW- light grey she cat

7 moons

QUEENS (she-cat's expecting or nursing kits)

IVYTAIL- black, white, and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat

MATE- Tigerheart

Kits-

Twilightkit- brown black and ginger tortoiseshell she cat with 2 white paws and a fluffy tail, green eyes

Dustkit- dark brown tabby Tom with green eyes

Dovekit- fluffy grey she cat with amber eyes and pale brown ears and paws

5 moons

ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)

CEDERHEART- dark gray tom

WHITEWATER- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WINDCLAN

LEADER

ONESTAR- brown tabby tom

DEPUTY

SUNSTRIKE- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead;

MEDICINE CAT-

KESTRELFLIGHT- mottled gray tom

Apprentice- Breezepaw

WARRIORS

OWLWHISKER- light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE- Skypaw

WHITETAIL- small white she-cat

GORSETAIL- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR- ginger tom with white paws

EMBERFOOT- gray tom with two dark paws

SEDGEWHISKER- light brown tabby she-cat

WHISKERNOSE- light brown tom

BOULDERFUR- large pale gray tom

LARKEAR- gray she-cat

APPRENTICE- Scarletpaw

CROUCHFUR- black tom

SNOWTAIL- pretty white she cat

15 moons

RAVENWING- black Tom with gray paws

15 moons

STORMSHINE- dark gray she cat

15 moons

APPRENTICES

Skypaw- blue/grey Tom

10 moons

Scarletpaw - fluffy reddish she cat

10 moons

Breezepaw- tan Tom with a white tail tip

7 moons

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

FURZEPELT- gray-and-white she-cat

Kits-

Rabbitkit- brown she cat with white tail/ears/paws green eyes

Wildkit- grey she cat with tan paws and green eyes

HEATHERTAIL- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes;

Mate- Owlwhisker

Expecting

ELDERS (former warrior and queens now retired)

TORNEAR- tabby tom

ASHFOOT- gray she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

MISTYSTAR- gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY

REEDWHISKER- black tom

MEDICINE CAT

WILLOWSHINE- gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS

MINTFUR- light gray tabby tom

DUSKFUR- brown tabby she-cat

MINNOWTAIL- dark gray she-cat

APPRENTICE- SUNPAW

PEBBLEFOOT-mottled gray tom

MALLOWNOSE- light brown tabby tom

ROBINWING- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

PETALFUR- gray-and-white she-cat

HOLLOWFUR- dark brown tabby tom

TROUTSTREAM- pale gray tabby she-cat

MOSSYSPLASH- brown-and-white she-cat

RUSHPELT- light brown tabby tom

CURLTAIL- tortoiseshell she-cat

STREAMLIGHT- pale grey she cat with long fur

SOFTHEART- brown she cat

APPRENTICE- MISTPAW

APPRENTICES

MISTPAW- light grey she cat

SUNPAW- golden Tom

QUEENS (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

ICEWING- white she-cat with blue eyes

KITS-

Featherkit - pale grey she kit

Silverkit- grey she kit with white paws

4 moons

PETALFUR- black she cat

KITS- Splashkit- black Tom

1 moon

KITS

Featherkit- grey she kit

Silverkit- grey she kit with white paws

Splashkit- Black Tom

ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)

GRAYMIST- pale gray tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi and welcome to the first chapter. I'm exited for what this story has to offer and u hope you like the chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors **

**enjoy! **

Chapter 1- Normal day?

Pepperpaw POV

Millie is gone. Icecloud is gone. Dewfall is gone. Coralkit is gone. Rosepetal and Poppyfrost are sick. It's been four moons since my return to ThunderClan and nothing is improving. I have to do something but I can't.

Today will be a day to cheer up the clan though.

Blossomfall's kits became apprentices about a half moon ago.

Mallowpaw, Swiftpaw, and Sootpaw are all doing well and look forward to everything. Though being so young they are a bit oblivious to the dangers in the clans.

Today Tigerpaw and his siblings are having their warrior assessments. They are fifteen moons old now and are more than ready. In the moons that I have been back I have become closer with Tigerpaw and Cloverpaw.

The other two toms I find quite annoying sometimes and honestly, they are too busy to talk with me. Glitterpaw and Goldenpaw are a match made in StarClan. Nothing more to be said.

Blackpaw is constantly trying to talk with Willowpaw but most of the time she has something to do. A patrol, helping Nightpaw, playing with Dovewing's kits. Though the last time she used the kits as an excuse he insisted on going with her. She couldn't refuse and however much she denies it, she had a good time.

Though with Dovewing's kits, any cat will enjoy themselves. The kits are not only adorable, but energetic, and very curious. Bumblestripe has a blast with them and seems to be a great father.

With nothing else to do I decide I may as well go cheer the kits up. Bumblestripe is out on patrol and Hollykit swears that "there is absolutely nothing interesting to do!". The tiny black kit is a dare-devil. Always getting into mischief and trying to do the impossible. Dovewing definitely has her paws full with five kits.

I pad over to Willowpaw who is just finishing up a small mouse. Leafbare is almost over and I'm glad of it.

Our mentors gave us the day off of duties today because of all the work apprentices have been doing lately. Four moons ago, just after we returned to ThunderClan, at the Moonpool all of the medicine cats revived the same dream. A new clan was coming to join us! They are called SkyClan and they had been a clan in the old forest. When the twoleg place was built they had to leave and now they are coming here.

Apprentices from all clans have been preparing a camp for the new clan for about two moons now. At first it was fun and I could see Ravenpaw again, but a quarter moon ago he became a warrior. His name is Ravenwing now.

His sisters became Snowtail and Stormshine.

Now it's just my sisters that I know. Willowpaw has fun with her RiverClan friend Mistpaw, who I have found to be quite a nice cat for RiverClan. Swirlpaw only talks with her friend Blackpaw when we help with preparations.

The camp is in the hills behind WindClan for now. Every clan reluctantly agreed to let SkyClan hunt in any territory for the first moon because of the strange territory that they are used to.

I can't wait to meet them. There have always been four clans and now there will be five. I wonder if they have been affected by the sickness.

"Pepperpaw! Willowpaw! Will you play with us?" Asks a kit voice I turn around to see five little furballs looking at us with pleading eyes. They know that the apprentices get to go and do exiting things and want to be a part of it. They will be apprentices in about a half moon.

"Please!" Hollykit asks, her black pelt shivering in the chilled air

"Alright," Willowpaw responds laughing "what do you want to play?"

"Mossball!" Leafkit yells

"No lets play enemy clan!" Smokekit replies "It's much cooler. We never have anyone to play it with."

"Yes let's do that!" Hollykit agrees

"I'll play enemy clans." Rainkit meows excitedly

"Lilykit do you want to play Mossball or enemy clans?" Leafkit asks

"I'll play enemy clans!" Lilykit squeaks "I had a cold last time and I had to stay inside!"

"Ok then I'll play too." Leafkit meows

"Great!" I reply, relieved. Kits take a while to decide anything

"I call being leader of SmokeClan!" Smokekit yells

"Then I call being leader of HollyClan." Hollykit counters

They tell us to all line up and they will call out who will be in each clan.

"I want Willowpaw, Leafkit, and Rainkit." Smokepaw demands

"I'll take Pepperpaw and Likykit." Hollykit meows before going on about the rules.

I would pay attention but my eyes were fixed on the camp entrance. Something is out there.

Suddenly Owlwhisker, a WindClan warrior, runs through the entrance to camp followed by our border patrol.

"They are here!" He exclaims


End file.
